Querido Santa: ¡soy un niño bueno!
by YesiitaCB
Summary: Drabble.TODOS HUMANOS. Emmett es un gran niño, su carta a Santa Claus es muy conmovedora. Al menos para mi. El niño tiene un corazón de oro, es amable, cariñoso, atento y muy... -MAMAAAA-se escucharon dos gritos. -Emmett lo hizo ¡otra vez!-Grito mi pequeño Jazz. ¿Y ahora que hizo este niño?


Hola a todos Por ahi!

En este 24 de diciembre les quiero desear una feliz Navidad. Les deseo muchas bendiciones a todos los que se pasan por esta pequeña y humilde historia.

Y...ademas quiero decir FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS STEPHENIE! Gracias por el mundo de fantasia que has creado y se ha convertido en parte de mi vida.

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la cumpeañera Stephenie Meyer *apausos y gritos***

**Feliz navidad a todos..y año nuevoooo tambien :D**

* * *

Pov Esme.

Estaba terminando de limpiar mi cocina luego de la cena de hoy, los chicos y yo comimos solos ya que Carlisle tendría turno hasta la media noche. Me debatí entre esperarlo o ir a dormir, termine de limpiar cuando mis tesoros bajaron a darme las buenas noches.

—Feliz noches mamá—Me dio mi pequeño Edward, el con tan solo siete años ya era todo un caballero.

—Feliz noche mami—Dijo Jasper, mi bebe de ocho años, él también era un amor de niño y era mi consentido.

—Feliz noche ma—Dijo Emmett, mi pequeño travieso. Tenía nueve años y ya había roto todos los espejos de la casa, hacia todo tipo de travesuras. Como olvidar cuando pinto a su hermanito de morado para que pareciera Barney según sus palabras.

—Sueñen con los ángeles mis amores—Les dese a los tres que ya estaban en sus pijamas listos para dormir.

Mis tesoros, que feliz y bendecida me sentía al tener a tan adorables hijos, también por tener la dicha de compartirlos con Carlisle. Mi esposo.

Él es un hombre si igual, tan trabajador y tan dedicado a nosotros. Pasaba todo el tiempo libre que le dejaba su trabajo como director del hospital del pequeño Forks con nosotros.

Me dirigí a la habitación que Compartía con mi esposo, cambie mi ropa por un camisón y me acosté en la cama pensando en lo maravillosa que era mi vida y me quede totalmente dormida esperando a Carlisle.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los gritos de mi pequeño Jasper, que entro a la habitación con el cabello mojado y todavía en pijama. Carlisle que estaba dormido junto a mí también despertó alarmado por los gritos.

— ¡Mamá, Emmett me vacío agua fría en la cara mientras dormía! ¡Otra vez!— Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba muy molesto.

—Está bien hijo, Emmett estará castigado—Dijo mi adorable esposo todavía adormecido—otra vez—Termino de hablar y volvió a acostarse, seguramente estaba muy cansado. Le di una rápida mirada al reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

Me levante y tome a Jasper de la mano para salir de la habitación y dejar dormir a Carlisle, además debía cambiarle a Jazz la ropa y para evitarle un resfriado a mí bebe.

Jasper se metió a bañar y lo deje solo, no sin antes de asegurarle que Emmett estaría un buen tiempo sin poder utilizar su Juego de video.

Me dirigí al baño y me relaje momentáneamente para prepararme mentalmente y enfrentar el día que tenía por delante.

Hoy debíamos ir de compras al centro comercial por los regalos navideños, ya que solo faltaban tres días para la fecha. Y además hoy, los chicos debían entregarnos sus cartas para santa. Aunque mis tesoros ya eran mayores, en casa se conservaba esa tradición y cada año le escribían su carta de navidad a santa Claus y nos las daban para que las enviáramos por correo al Polo Norte. Carlisle y yo no queríamos quitarles la ilusión así que no le decíamos nada acerca de la inexistencia de papa Noel, acordamos que dejaríamos que ellos se dieran cuenta solitos y además nos ayudaba para saber qué era lo que nuestros pequeños querían como obsequio de navidad.

Me puse un sencillo vestido color lila y unos zapatos bajos y baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Estaba a punto de llamar a Emmett para discutir su castigo pero un grito me lo impidió.

— ¡MAMAAAA!—Parecía ser Edward el que gritaba, me preocupe cuando lo vi bajar hecho una furia. Lo contemple fijamente mientras la comprensión me llegaba. Mi pobre tesoro tenia escrito en la frente "Emmett estuvo aquí" y esa era definitivamente la caligrafía de Emmett.

Vi a mi hijo mayor bajar por las escaleras partiéndose de la risa pero se detuvo en cuanto vio mi expresión molesta.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Por qué has escrito en la frente de tu hermano?—Le pregunté molesta.

—Eso no es todo mamá ¡mira!—Dijo Edward molesto levantando la camisa de su pijama y mostrándome su estómago. En él estaba dibujada una especie de oso con nariz roja de payaso y con patas enormes. Resistí el impulso de reír descontroladamente de la pequeña obra de arte de mi querido hijo mayor.

—Emmett, estas castigado por dos semanas. Confiscaré tus juegos, tu consola y tu computadora—Sentencie. Y mi hijo no pudo hacer nada más que murmurar un "si mamá" y subir a su habitación.

—Edward, cariño ve a bañarte y a cambiarte—Le dije a mi pequeño revolviéndole el cabello color bronce, justo como el de mi padre. —Y dile a Emmett que también se bañe y se arregle para salir—Le dije a mi pequeño mientras subía las escaleras.

El viaje al centro comercial fue relativamente tranquilo, los niños caminaban de la mano de su padre. Me sorprendía el poder que tenía un regalo sobre los niños, y es que Carlisle había prometido un regalo a nuestros hijos con la condición de un regalo sorpresa para navidad.

Compramos regalos para mis padres y para mis suegros. Para algunas amigas y madres de los amigos de nuestros niños.

Llegamos a casa después de tres horas de compras, cada uno de los chicos subió a su habitación con bolsas de ropa y algunos juguetes. Mi esposo y yo disfrutamos de una tarde de películas, mis chicos estaban muy ocupados con sus juguetes nuevos y Emmett se había quedado dormido después de que subí a verlos.

A las seis en punto terminó la película que estábamos viendo, Carlisle cambio al canal de deportes y yo me dirigí a preparar la cena.

—Chicos, la cena esta lista—Vocifere lo más alto que pude sin llegar a gritar. Serví en los platos nuestra cena y espere a que mis hombres aparecieran para comer.

—No olviden traer sus cartas para Santa—Gritó mi esposo a todo pulmón. A veces creía que cuidaba de cuatro niños en vez de tres.

El primero en bajar fue Emmett ¡Ese niño si comía! A veces me preguntaba a donde iba toda la comida que ingería pues no era un niño robusto. Edward y Jasper bajaron poco después y por ultimo Carlisle.

Cenamos amenamente, mi esposo nos platicaba de su trabajo y algunos casos de sus pacientes. Emmett nos comentó que "se había enamorado" de un videojuego que vio en el centro comercial hoy. Edward dijo agriamente que el oso de su estómago no se había borrado por competo y Emmett rio a carcajadas. Jasper estaba inusualmente callado y parecía estar enfermo, cuando estornudo fue una señal clara de que a mi bebe le daría un catarro. Seguramente por el agua fría de esta mañana cortesía de mi hijo mayor.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en la sala a ver dibujos animados con los niños y Cuando Carlisle avisó que ya era hora de dormir, mis chicos se despidieron y entregaron sus cartas a su padre para "enviarlas al polo norte".

—Pero ponle bien la dirección papá, no vaya a ser que Santa no la reciba—Dijo Emmett cuando iba a media escalera.

—Feliz Noche mis amores—Les dije a los tres.

—Feliz Noche—Gritaron los tres al unísono.

Carlisle y yo esperamos a que los chicos se durmieran y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación en un cómodo silencio.

—Empecemos por orden de edad—Dijo mi esposo y abrimos la carta del pequeño Edward.

Mi pequeño pedía un piano de juguete porque estaba muy pequeño para alcanzar los pedales de uno real. Quería un estuche de broma para guardarlo y utilizarlo con Emmett durante todo el año que viene y una pista de carreras. Mi pequeño tenía gustos diversos, Carlisle rió a carcajadas cuando leyó la razón por la que quería el estuche de bromas. Era gracioso imaginar al pequeño Edward retorciéndose en el suelo por causa del polvo pica-pica y a sus hermanos riéndose de él.

También se le hizo tierno e hilarante que Edward le pidiera a Santa que le regalara a su amiguita Bella unos zapatos anti-caídas. Sin duda nuestro hijo era único.

Jasper fue un caso totalmente diferente, lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas por las cosas tan lindas que hablaba sobre sus padres y hermanos, sorprendentemente incluyendo a Emmett. Me causo ternura y a mi esposo orgullo al leer lo bien que habían actuado mis hijos defendiéndose el uno al otro contra los niños que los molestaban en la escuela.

Pero sin duda, la carta de Emmett es la que más me impactó. Carlisle la leyó en voz alta e inmediatamente me emocione.

Edad: 9 años.

Querido Santa:

Este año me he portado muy bien, he hecho todas mis tareas, me he tomado mi medicina sin rechistar y no he llorado, ni cuando fui al dentista. Obtuve las mejores calificaciones de mi salón y ayude a mamá en la limpieza de la casa, además le di un dulce al niño que papá atendió en el hospital.

Tal vez los elfos o la duende que se llama Alice te vallan a decir que pinte a Edward de morado igual que Barney cuando estaba dormido y que utilice los libros de la guerra civil de Jasper para la fogata ¡pero no se encendía con hojas! Y también que accidentalmente Bella se tropezó con mi pie y se lastimo la rodilla, pero eso si fue un accidente. No es mi culpa que la pobre niña tenga dos pies izquierdos.

Seguro van a decirte que bañe a Rachel con jugo de tomate, pero ella me quiso besar ¡que asco! No podía dejar que me besara. Alice la duende te va a decir que yo tome su bolsa de diseñador y la llene de arañas para asustar a Sam pero…em…eso si fue intencional, pero después mate a las arañas. Eso debe contar para algo. ¡No pongas mi nombre en la lista de niños malos! ¡porfavoooor! ¡Prometo mejorar!

Esta navidad quiero que me traigas un nuevo libro de la guerra para Jazz, un montón de hojitas de música para Eddie, una bolsa de diseñador para Alice y tal vez un par de zapatos para que la duende no siga enojada conmigo. Te pediría algo para que Bella ya no sea torpe, un par de zapatos especiales o algo así, pero como no es posible mejor tráeme un libro de esos que ella lee para regalárselo.

También un nuevo aparato para escuchar corazones para mi papá y un florero para mamá y así reponer el que le rompí jugando baseball.

Y porfaa santa, has que la mamá de Jake se cure, papá dice que esta muy enferma y que tal vez se tenga que ir al cielo. Mi amigo esta muy triste por eso. Ayúdala, y que se cure pronto para que Jake sonría otra vez.

Y por ultimo una muñeca Barbie, si, una Barbie para Rosalie, la niña que vive en la casa de enfrente, es una niña muy linda e inteligente. Ella no me da asco como las otras niñas y ayer la escuche diciéndole a Bella que quería una Barbie y yo se la quiero regalar.

Para mi santa, no quiero nada. Solo que les traigas sus regalos a mis amigos. Ellos son muy buenos y se portan bien es el colegio. Mi regalo este año es que ellos estén felices, yo tengo todo lo que podría desear en mi casa con mis hermanos y mis padres.

Atentamente,

Emmett Cullen.

PD: Si Eddie te dice que yo robe su carta y que se la enseñe a todos los niños del vecindario…no le creas. La carta desapareció mágicamente ¡yo lo vi!

Mi niño, mí querido Emmett. Yo siempre supe que mi pequeño tiene un corazón de oro, ha pensado en todos menos en sí mismo. Es un gran niño que nos quiere mucho, aun con sus travesuras se merece todos los regalos que pueda desear ¿Qué le regalaríamos?

—Creo que será un buen regalo que le devuelva su juego de video—Medité, conocía bien a Emmett y sabía que con sus juegos el estaría más que feliz.

—Y un juego nuevo, ya sabes. Del que "se enamoró"—Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Mi esposo prometió pasar a comprar los regalos de los niños, mi madre prometió enviarme mi viejo piano para mi pequeño Edward y yo prepararía una deliciosa cena navideña para los amigos de mis hijos y sus respectivos padres.

Estaba terminando de colocar la mesa para la cena de Navidad, los chicos se estaban cambiando y Carlisle también.

Los invitados estaban a punto de llegar cuando…

— ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!—Se escucharon dos gritos al unísono. Al parecer eran Edward y Jasper.

—Mamá, Emmett amarró las cintas de mis zapatos y me caí—Dijo Edward.

—Emmett puso mermelada en mis zapatos–Dijo Jasper.

Se escucharon ruidosas carcajadas provenientes de Emmett que sujetaba una cámara de video frente a él.

—Hare una película, la venderé y seré millonario—Dijo antes de carcajearse de nuevo.

Definitivamente Emmett nunca cambiaria.

Pero así lo queremos.

— ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—ahí no ¿Y ahora que hizo este niño?

* * *

**Gracias por leer! gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia que mi mente confusa ha creado!**

**Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos ...¿que les pareció?**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Bessitos by:YesiitaCB**


End file.
